


Air Pockets

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [61]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Kissing, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There were a lot of hidden air pockets in Atlantis, Arthur found, and Mera seemed determined to take him to each and every one of them.





	Air Pockets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shallowness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6059135#cmt6059135) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

There were a lot of hidden air pockets in Atlantis, Arthur found, and Mera seemed determined to take him to each and every one of them, no matter how small or out of the way or strange they were. He would have minded being dragged all across the city more if it didn’t also mean that he was thus left with less time for the seemingly endless meetings — which he hated, but was told were necessary and unavoidable — with advisors and ambassadors and anyone else who just had to have a moment with the king.

Well, and the fact that they could also take a few minutes in the relative privacy of the air pockets to kiss, pressed up against corals or enormous stones or the wood of old ships, and explore each other’s bodies as well as the space certainly helped a lot too.


End file.
